


Turn to Page 394...and...Kiss Me

by Neon_Opal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daydreaming, Fantasy, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Secret Crush, Spells & Enchantments, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wordcount: 500-1.000, did they or didn't they?, maybe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Harry day dreaming again about Snape and losing his attention or did something just happen that he always wished would happen but probably shouldn't happen.<br/>Didn't exactly know how to rate or tag- it's just maybe a kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn to Page 394...and...Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching this the other night and it was almost as if I noticed for the first time just how up close and in your face Snape had gotten with Harry...and as inspiration will, having never thought to write this parring of Snarry in any way, shape or form...vola I wote it half asleep very late Tuesday night/Wedneday morning and didn't change much. So for what it's worth...probably my only Snarry ever...  
> Don't own these characters or this world make no money...blah, blah, blah...

~*~

What was it about this demanding man that he found so god dammed arousing, Harry though watching the man stride through the room.

Professor Snape seemed quite annoyed by his questions, though secretly he sometimes did it only to draw the Professors attention and feel those amazing dark eyes bore into him. He might lie to others but he couldn’t lie to himself he was crushing hard on the man as inaperoperate as that was. Harry knew he had been told, but haden’t listened and now, sexy Snape, he couldn’t help but think of him that way, was right there, in his face, just inches from him.

“Page three-hundred and ninety-four.” Professor Snape enunciated slowly. Harry watched his mouth, lips and the flashes of his tongue as he the reiterated those words just for him. Snape was angry in the chilling way he had and he didn’t move away. Harry felt the room was suddenly far too warm as he couldn’t help but stare back as the man watched him from a breath away, lanky hair falling in his face as he seemed to move in even closer. 

“Kiss me Potter.” His professor instructed.

“Wha...what, sir?” He stammered quietly, shocked and desirous at the same time.

“You heard me Potter.” He said very softly but still enunciating clearly, seeming to know Harry’s eyes were back on his mouth. Then as an extra touch of torment Snape flicked his tongue out across his lower lip, teasing. Had Snape Guessed How much Harry daydreamed about kissing him? How he often lost his concentration watching the man’s face or hands or imposing way he moved. The moment stretched out pulling taunt like a rubber band just before snapping.

“But we’re in class sir…the other students…”Harry whispered. He wanted to turn and look at Ron or Hermione beside him but he didn’t dare break this spell whatever it was. His breath was getting difficult.

 

“Come now Potter do as you are told, they will pay us no mind. None…at...all.” Professor Snape moved in even closer with each word and Harry felt as if a firecracker had exploded in his head and traveled down his middle to his groin as their lips met. It was all Harry could do not to jump up as this teachers’ mouth pressed his quite firmly. Harry could not make himself pull away but he excepted the kiss and opened this lips to let his tongue trace the professors lips. What a little minx he was acting. Was everyone watching? Who could be in more trouble over this student or teacher, certainly the later…but he wanted this kiss and he derailed that train of thought quickly.

“You’re doing well Potter,” Snape looked almost pretty gazing back at him so close. “One more truly proper one now before we get back to the studies. Relax.” That voice seemed hypnotic.

“I am sir.” He said and oddly, he was with the Professor bent over his desk and their lips pressed together again and he though of nothing else, let nothing intrude this moment this kiss was everything. He liked this man’s unusual sent, everything comingled ginger and boxwood predominating today.

He tried not to moan as tongues met and got acquainted. It was everything but private. They were in class what would happen? But it felt so so wonderful to be kissed like this by this man. He sighed with longing and arousal that he hoped would subside before class was over. He wished he could put his hands in that hair that was blacker than a new moon night and brushing against his face. The rubber band snapped. The kiss was gone. Snape was inches away.

“Page three-hundred and ninety-four.” He repeated once more as Harry again watched that mouth but now the one that has also just me his in a deep longing kiss. He felt like he was in a trance as he looked down briefly to find the page. When he looked back up the Professor was strides away sweeping out his arm. It seemed he had missed a couple beats like a blip in a muggle film where just a few frames had been lost leaving your brain to figure out and piece together what was lost. The Professor he dreamed about had just kissed him like he always fantasied about. Or had he? Everyone else seemed to be going on as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened and Professor Snape was now giving the homework in spite of quidditch . What had happened? Harry tried to shake his head to clear it. Had it been a spell? The room was too warm. Professor Snape went on as usual. Had he been daydreaming again or had he received the kiss form Severus Snape he had dreamed of?

 

The End

~*~


End file.
